The Elementals of the Barricade
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: The mighty morphin and space rangers get together for a little reunion. They get hit by a meteor, and they lose their powers. In return, they each get a different element. Jason, Ashley and Andros get fire. Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly get water. Carlos and Cassie get wind. Billy and Aisha get light.TJ get earth. Tommy and Zhane gets all 5. What happens next? Les Miz: movie version.
1. Reunion and the Meteor

**DISCAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers or Les Miserables. I do own the plot. Adam, Rocky, and Kim are triplets, so their last names are Hart.  
**

(Angel Grove, youth center)

The mighty morphin power rangers were sitting at one of the tables, looking around. Jason said, "Where are they?"

They were waiting for the space rangers, because they were having a reunion. These two groups of rangers were like a big happy family. They almost always got along, and they loved being together. Kimberly looked at her best friend since age 5, and said, "Jase, chill. I'm sure they're on their way."

They heard a voice behind them, "Well, we were on our way, before we got here."

They turned around, and saw the space rangers standing in front of them, smiling. They got up, and hugged each of them, and Tommy said, "It's good to see you guys, again."

Carlos said, "Likewise. Ernie's food still good?"

Adam said, "Yeah, man with my color."

Carlos smiled, and said, "Awesome. I would do anything to have one of those famous ranch burgers, right now."

Rocky said, "Yo, Ernie!"

Ernie came up to the group, and said, "What can I do for you guys?"

Billy said, "Thirteen of your ranch burgers, please."

As Ernie walked away, he said, "Sure. It's on the house."

Andros said as they all sat down, "What's a ranch burger?"

Aisha looked at him, and said, "You've never had one of Ernie's ranch burgers?"

Zhane said, "I haven't either. They have different food on our planet."

Ernie said as he walked up carrying two trays, "Thirteen ranch burgers, on the house."

They each grabbed a plate, and they all stared at Andros and Zhane, as Ernie walked off. Andros said, "What are you guys staring at?"

TJ said, "We're waiting on you two to take your first bite."

Zhane and Andros looked at each other, and slowly took a bite. They moaned, and closed their eyes as they chewed. The others laughed, and soon everyone was eating. Cassie said, "I'd never complain about the food from the synthetron, but these things will never get old."

Andros said, "Remind me to program these things into the synthetron's menu."

As Zhane mumbled his agreement, everyone else laughed. Andros looked up, and said, "What? What's so funny?"

Ashley smiled, and said, "Your face is a mess. Here, let me help."

She picked up a napkin, and raised it to his face. She wiped the mess off of his face, and they looked in each other's eyes. They both leaned forward, and their lips met, gently. When they pulled away, they looked at the others, who were smiling. They smiled at each other, and Andros said, "Ash, will you go out with me?"

She said, "Yes, Andros, I will."

The others cheered, and Billy said, "It's about time."

(later that night)

They were walking up the hill, to one of their favorite spots in the city. Kimberly said, "How about playing a game when we get up there?"

They all nodded, and Jason said, "It really is good to be with you guys again."

Right as they reached the top, they saw a light above them. They looked up, and saw a meteor-like object falling from the sky, right at them! Jason said, "Run!"

They started running down the hill, but they were too late. The meteor crashed into the ground, knocking them all of their feet, and through the air. They hit the ground, unconscious.

**Sorry, this was a short chapter. Review!**


	2. Elements Revealed

Chapter 2: Elements Revealed

While they were still unconscious, an ambulance arrived. Two men got out, and walked over to the rangers. One of the men said, "These are the ones."

They carried the rangers one-by-one, and put them in the back of the ambulance. They climbed in the driver's and passenger's seat, and drove off. However, as they were driving, they didn't notice a bright light in the back. In the back of the ambulance, all of the rangers were glowing. Kimberly stirred, and woke up. She looked at her hands and saw that she was glowing, and when she she looked at the others, she saw that they were also glowing. She nudged Jason, who was right beside her, and said, "Jase, wake up."

Jason slowly opened his eyes, and said, "What's going on? Where's the light coming from?"

"It's us. We're glowing."

Jason looked at his hands, and said, "Guys...guys!"

Slowly, one-by-one, the others woke up, and Andros said, "What's going on?"

Zhane said, "Why are we glowing?"

Carlos looking at his morpher, said, "Uh, guys?"

Cassie looked at him, and said, "What is it, Carlos?"

Carlos looked up, and said, "Our morphers... they're fried!"

They all looked at their morphers, and Kim said, "This is really weird."

Adam looked at his younger brother and sister, looked out the window, and said, "You guys, I don't know what's going on, but we're getting out of here. You know how we feel about hospitals."

The others nodded, and Adam gripped the handles. He slowly opened the door, and looked out. He took a deep breath, and jumped out. Kim and Rocky followed him, soon followed by the others.

They landed on the road, scraping their legs and hands. They slowly stood up, and looked up as the ambulance came to a stop. Just as the drivers' and passengers' doors opened, the glows disappeared.

The two men came around to the back, saw them, and walked up to them. One of them said, "Get back in. You need to go to the hospital."

Rocky said, "There is no way we are getting back in that thing."

The other man said, "You may have a concussion."

Jason said, "Wait a minute... you guys aren't really from the hospital."

The first man said, "What are you talking about?"

Kim said, "You don't even have the proper outfits on. What do want with us?"

The second man tried to grab her, but Jason pulled her back, saying, "Don't touch her!"

However, when he went to hit the man, fire shot out of his hand, hitting the man in the chest. When the first man went to grab Ashley, she held her hands up to guard him off at the same time Andros raised his hands, and fire shot out of their hands, hitting both of the men, knocking them to the ground. Zhane yelled, "Run, before they get back up!"

They all turned and ran in the opposite direction, towards town.

(the next day)

They crawled out from behind the shelter of boxes they had hid behind the night before. Carlos said, "Before we go any further, guys, I have to ask. Why did fire come out of your hands?"

Andros shrugged, and said, "But it got us away from those creeps."

They started walking, and TJ said, "Uh, guys?"

They all stopped, and Tommy said, "What is it, Teej?"

Cassie gasped, and said before he could, "Jason, Ash, Andros, your hair's on fire!"

Tommy said, "Try to put it out!"

They all started to fan, or blow, on their hair. Kim said, "It's not working! I'm going to go get some water!"

Adam said, "Rocky and I will go with you."

Kim nodded, and the triplets ran off. The others stopped fanning, and TJ slowly touched Jason's hair. He said, "It doesn't hurt."

The triplets came back, drenched. Aisha said, "What happened?"

Rocky said, "We felt something in our stomachs, like a pull, and then water shot up from the fountain, hitting us, breaking the bucket we bought."

Andros said, "So, how are we supposed-!"

Before he could finish, water hit him in the face, along with Jason and Ashley. Ashley said, as everyone looked from the three dripping wet hotheads to the equally wet triplets, "What was that?"

Zhane said, "Water just came out of their hands."

Billy said, "Well, other than the fact that I clearly have some research to do, we now have three flameheads with orange hair, and three waterheads."

Kim said, "You guys, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Before Adam or Rocky could say anything, she said, "I can go by myself."

Rocky said, "Kim, you know what happened last time you went off alone."

As Kim looked down, Adam said, "Why'd you have to bring that up, Rocko?"

Rocky said, "You were thinking it, too, Ads!"

Adam yelled, "Well, at least I don't say stuff like that out loud! She's still having nightmares about that!"

Kim looked up, and said, "Stop it!"

Everyone looked at her, and she said, "Yes, Rocky, I remember what happened, and yes, I do have nightmares almost every night! So you don't have to bring it up! It's bad enough I have to hear it in my mind!"

Before he could stop her, she turned, and ran. Adam and Rocky yelled, as they ran after her, "Kim, wait!"

The others were about to follow, but Jason said, "Give them a minute to talk."

They nodded, and sat on the ground, waiting.

(down the street)

Kim ran down the street, and turned down an alley. She slid down the wall, trying to catch her breath, while trying not to cry. She heard footsteps, and then she heard laughter, followed by a voice, "Well, well, look what we have here."

She looked up, and saw four teenage boys coming up the alley. She stood up, and the boy in the middle, she guessed it was the leader, said, "Hey there, pretty lady."

Kim said as the surrounded her, "Please, leave me alone."

The boy said, "Come on, let's have some fun."

He went to grab her, and she screamed. He grabbed her, and she kicked him. She tried to run, but the other three guys grabbed her. As they started to drag her down the alley, they heard, "Kim!"

She screamed, "Ads, Rocky!"

A few seconds later, Adam and Rocky ran around the corner, and Rocky shouted, "Get your hands off of her!"

They ran up, and punched the guys, making them let go of Kim. She ran over to the wall, shaking in fear, so that she was out of reach from the creeps. She slid down the wall, and pulled her knees to her chest. She watched, shaking uncontrollably and trying not to cry, as her brothers beat the boys that had tried to take her, until they were unconscious. Adam and Rocky ran to her, dropping to their knees, and wrapping their arms around her. She burst into tears, and said, "I'm sorry!"

Adam said, "What are you sorry for, Kimmie?"

"If I hadn't run off, this wouldn't have happened."

Rocky sighed, and said, "It's my fault, Kim. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Adam said, "And, we shouldn't have been yelling at each other."

Kim said, "Promise me one thing."

Adam said, "What's that, little sis?"

Kim said, "Never let me go anywhere by myself again."

Rocky said, "Fat chance of that happening."

Adam and Rocky stood up, and helped Kim up. They walked through the alley entrance, and down the street. A few seconds later, they felt a pain in their mouths. They stopped walking, and Rocky said as they felt their teeth, "What's going on? Ow!"

They looked at their fingers, and saw a drop of blood on each. Kim pulled out her compact mirror, and Adam said, "What're you doing, Kim?"

Kim said as she opened the mirror, "We need to look at our teeth. Everyone smile."

The three looked into the mirror, smiling, and Rocky said, "I'm not a dentist, but I think we have a problem."

Kim said, "Is it just me, or our teeth growing to a sharp point?"

Just then, they felt something on their backs, followed by three loud RIP!s. They looked over their shoulders, and saw fins coming out of their shirts. Rocky said, in shock, "We're half shark."

Adam said as he saw Rocky and Kim's hair turn blue and start waving, "Is my hair blue and waving?"

Rocky nodded, and Kim said, "It feels like a waterfall cascading down my back."

Her brothers nodded, and Adam said, "Angel Grove, we have a problem."

(back with the others)

The triplets walked back to the others, and Tommy said, "Whoa."

Kim, still shaking slightly, said, "We know."

Billy said to Kim, "Your hair looks like a waterfall going down your back."

Kim nodded, and looked at Jason. He sensed something was wrong, and he said, "What happened?"

Adam said, "Some creeps tried to take her in a alley."

Aisha gasped, and Ashley said, "Are you ok?"

Kim nodded, and Zhane said, "What do we do now?"

Andros said, "Well, first of all, we watch out for those creeps from last night."

The others nodded, and Kim looked down the street. She gasped, and Cassie said as Adam and Rocky narrowed their eyes, "What's wrong?"

Rocky said as they all looked in the same direction, "It's the guys from the alley."

Kim sank back behind her brothers, who stood in front of her protectively. The boys from the alley walked up to them, and Adam said, "Leave now, or you'll regret it."

The leader said, "Give us the girl."

Tommy said, "Heck, no."

One of the other boys pulled out a gun, and everyone stood completely still. The leader smiled, and said, "Give us the girl, or one of you dies."

Kim slowly walked around her brothers, and thought, _Hit them with water, when I give the word._

She heard two _Ok_s, and walked over to the boys, while Jason said, "No, Kim!"

The leader grabbed her, and when he pulled her to him, she winced, and thought, _He's bending my fin! Do it now!_

Adam and Rocky raised their hands, and water shot at the boys, just as Kim bit down on the leader's arm. He cried out in pain, letting go of her. Kim stood beside Rocky, shooting water from her hands. Tommy and Zhane felt something in the pits of their stomachs, and they raised their hands. Fire came out of one of their hands, and water came out of the other. The creeps finally ran off, and Kim sagged in relief. Jason said, "Kim, you're never going off on your own, again."

Kim nodded, and they all looked at Tommy and Zhane, who were looking at their hands. A part of their hair was orange, and another part of their hair was blue, leaving a little more than half of their hair their normal color. Carlos said, "Cool."

They started walking, and Adam said, "Rocko, Kim, do you guys feel faint?"

Rocky and Kim nodded,and TJ said, "Do you guys need to stop for a minute?"

The triplets nodded, and sat down. Billy said, "It seems that when they used that much of their power, it took some of their energy.

After a minute, the triplets stood up, and they started walking again. Adam noticed that Kim was still slightly pale, and he thought, _Do you want me or Rocky to carry you?_

She thought, _Neither._

Rocky thought, _You're pale, you need to rest. It's either one of us, or Jason._

When he thought this, the brothers looked at their little sister, and smiled when they saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She thought, _Really, guys, I'm fine. I promise, if I feel like I can't go any further on my own, I'll let you know._

The two brothers nodded, and she sighed in relief. Adam thought, _Kim, your fin looks like it hurts. Do you want me to smooth it out?_

Kim nodded, and Adam gently smoothed out her fin.

(that night)

They were once again walking, after a quick burger at the Youth Center. Ashley smiled at Andros, and said, "You're not going to want to go back to KO-35, are you?"

Andros smiled, and said, "I'm thinkin' about it."

They all laughed, and Jason said, "Kim, can I talk to you in private?"

Kim nodded, and said, "We'll catch up with you guys in a minute."

The two stopped, and the others kept going. Kim said, "What is it, Jase?"

Jason said as he took a deep breath, "Kim... will you go out with me?"

As a response, Kim kissed him. She smiled at the look on his face, and said, "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled, took her hand, and they walked to catch up with the others. Adam and Rocky thought, _Aw, Kim! Don't think about it around us!_

Kim smiled, and then, they saw the headlights of a car. The car stopped in front of them, and the two men got out, carrying guns. The first man said, "Get in the car."

Zhane said, "What do you guys want?"

The men cocked the guns, and the teens slowly got in the car. Kim and her brothers had to lean forward, because of their fins. Kim thought, _I'm scared._

Adam took her hand, and thought, _It's ok, we're gonna get out of this._

Rocky and Kim nodded, and Kim laid her head on Jason's shoulder. They sat in silence, and then they heard a small sizzling sound. Aisha said, "Does anybody smell that?"

They all nodded, and a few seconds later, they all fell asleep.

(few hours later)

Kim woke up, in a tiny room with no windows, and saw that everyone was tied to chairs, except for three. Jason, Andros and Ashley were chained to the wall. Kim looked at the door as it opened, and the two men came in. The first man walked up to her, and when she looked away from him, he jerked her chin up, so she had to look at him. She narrowed her eyes, and he said, "Well, looks like one of the shark-kids are awake."

She thought, _Guys, any time now! Tell him to get his hand off of me!_

Adam and Rocky's eyes opened slowly, and they looked around. When they saw the man holding Kim's chin, Adam said as they both struggled, "Don't touch her!"

The second man walked over to the, and said, "And, what're you gonna do about it?"

Rocky growled, and the others slowly woke up. Jason said as the men walked out, "Is everyone ok?"

They nodded, and Andros said, "What do we do, now?"

Zhane said, "There's gotta be a way out of here."

TJ said as Carlos and Cassie's hair started to blow and turn grey, "Is there a draft in here?"

Billy said, "No, it's Carlos and Cassie. They must have the power of wind and air."

A part of Tommy and Zhane's hair also turned grey. Tommy said, "I think we do, too."

Billy and Aisha's body started to glow, and their hair started to turn whitish-blond. Aisha said, "I'm guessing that we have the power of light."

A part of Tommy and Zhane's hair started to turn whitish-blond, or at least, Tommy's hair did, and Zhane's stayed the same.

TJ's hair started to turn green, and a plant came out of the floor. The last part of Tommy and Zhane's hair turned green, and Andros said, "Zhane, buddy, it's gonna take some getting used to, seeing you without your whole head whitish-blond."

TJ said, "And there's the power of earth."

Jason said, "Don't worry, you guys. We're gonna get out of this."


	3. Escape Attempt, Then Saved

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: There is mentioning of character death in this chapter.**

(the Cafe)

Enjolras and Marius, among many other boys, were sitting at one of the tables, playing cards and talking about the coming revolution. Enjolras sighed, and said, "Marius, the time is approaching fast."

Marius nodded, and said, "Yes, I know."

Gavroche, a young boy, came in and his brother, Courfeyrac, said, "What's wrong, Gavroche?"

Gavroche said as everyone looked at him, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Grantaire said, "How much sleep have you gotten?"

"None at all."

His brother stood up, and said as he walked over to him, "Gavroche, you know what not sleeping does to you."

Gavroche replied, "I know, Courfeyrac, but I kept getting this feeling that something was wrong."

Enjolras sat forward, and said, "What do you mean?"

Gavroche said, "Like someone far away is in trouble."

They all looked at each other.

(warehouse)

They had once again fallen asleep. Kim slowly woke up, and thought, _Ads, Rocko, wake up._

Adam and Rocky slowly opened their eyes, and Rocky said, "We've gotta get out of here."

Adam said, "I'm going to try to bite through the ropes on my wrist."

He slowly started to bite on the rope, and after a few minutes, he finally broke it. He quickly untied his upper body and legs, and untied his brother and sister. They stood up, and untied the others. Rocky said, "Guys, wake up."

The others woke up slowly, and Carlos asked, "What's going on?"

Adam said, "All we've gotta do it get those chains off of the flameheads, and we're out of here."

Kim started pulling on the chains, that were holding Jason. When she couldn't get it, she growled, and pulled harder. A few seconds later, the chains unhooked from the wall, and came off of his wrists. Adam and Rocky did the same to Andros and Ashley's chains, and they gathered at the door. Andros said, "You ready, guys?"

They all nodded, and Ashley carefully and slowly opened the door. She looked out, and then they all walked out. Two men were asleep in chairs beside the door, and no one else was around. Zhane shut the door, and they started walking, trying to find the exit. However, Billy and Aisha's glow woke the two men up, and they jumped up. Suddenly, the teenagers found themselves surrounded. Jason stepped forward, and as he raised his hand, one of the men pulled out a fire extinguisher, turned it toward him, and turned it on. The spray hit him, knocking him to the floor, arms raised. Kim stepped forward, and another man pulled out a flamethrower. She stopped, and Adam and Rocky pulled her back, slowly. Andros and Tommy helped Jason up, and the first man said, "Well, it looks like we're gonna have to separate you."

All of the men surrounding them stepped closer, and the first man gestured to different men as he said, "You three, take the sharks, and the flamethrower, to the room on the end of the hall. You three, take the three flameheads, and the fire extinguisher, to the room across from it. You two, take the two lightbulbs to the room beside the sharks'. You, take Plantboy to the room across from it. You two, take the two airheads to the room beside the lightbulbs'. And, you two, take the two combos to the room across from it."

The men nodded, and the teens were grabbed. Kim tried to cling to Jason, but she was pulled form him. They were dragged, struggling, to the different rooms, the doors slammed behind them.

(the triplets' room)

Kim slid down the wall, and banged her head on the wall. Adam and Rocky sat down on either side of her, and Adam said, "Stop, you'll hurt yourself."

Kim didn't stop, but said, "Why? We'll never get out of here."

Rocky and Adam looked at each other, and Rocky said, "You don't know that."

Kim stopped, and looked at him. She said, "They're guarding our every move. How are we gonna get out of this?"

Adam said as the brothers each took one of their little sister's hands, "You never know, anything can happen."

(the Cafe, two months later)

Marius stood up from the table, thinking of the girl he had just met, and said, "Enjolras, Gavroche, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, may I talk with you for a moment?"

The other three nodded, stood up, and followed him downstairs. Enjolras said, "What is it, Marius?"

Marius said, "Gavroche, are you still feeling that someone is in trouble?"

Gavroche nodded, and said, "Sometimes, I feel like they're in pain."

Courfeyrac said, "We have to find a way to figure out what's going on?"

Grantaire said, "And, how do you propose we do that?"

Enjolras said, "I agree with Courfeyrac. One reason we're doing this whole thing is to set the people free. If someone is in trouble, we need to find some way to help."

The other four nodded.

(command center)

Alpha said, "I still can't contact them, Zordon."

Zordon said, "Alpha, have you been watching the lead barricaders?"

"Yes, Zordon."

"Teleport them here, immediately."

The little robot answered as he hit some buttons, "Right away, Zordon."

(the Cafe)

The five were once again sitting at their table, when they disappeared in white light.

(command center)

The boys appeared, and fell to the floor from their sitting positions, since there were no chairs. Zordon appeared as they stood up, and looked around. Enjolras said, "Who are you?"

Zordon said, "My name is Zordon. You are in my command center."

Marius said, "What are we doing here?"

Gavroche looked at Coufeyrac, and said, "The feeling is stronger."

Zordon said, "That, young one, is why you are here. We need your help."

Courfeyrac said, "Who's 'we'?"

Zordon said, "I have a team of teenage heroes, known as Power Rangers. Unfortunately, two months ago, they were kidnapped, by a group of men. We know where they are, but we can't reach them on their communicators, or teleport them here."

Alpha came into the room behind them, and Zordon said, "Any luck, Alpha?"

As the boys turned to look at the little robot, he said, "I can see them, but I can't hear them or talk to them."

Marius said, "How can you see them?"

Alpha said, "The viewing globe."

Grantaire said, "Could we see, so we can see who we're going to rescue?"

Alpha said, "Yes, just look in the viewing globe. It's right here."

They looked at the globe, and an image came up. As they saw each room holding the former rangers, Enjolras said, "How do we get there?"

Zordon said as they turned to look at him, "The same way you got here. We're going to teleport you. There's only one problem. We do not have the ability to heal them in any way, physical or emotional. But, you do. You'll have to take them back with you, and heal them from both. I know you will succeed, because you have three things: strength, courage, and heart. We'll teleport you back, once you've got them."

The boys nodded, and Alpha hit a button. They disappeared in a white light.

(warehouse)

The boys appeared in a four-way intersection, followed by their guns, which were teleported after them from the Cafe. Enjolras whispered, "Alright, let's find them, and get them out of here."

They nodded, and Courfeyrac said, "Gavroche, which way to the first room?"

Gavroche paused, and said as he pointed, "Right down this hall."

They slowly walked down the hall, and reached the first of the rooms, which held Cassie and Carlos in one room, and in the other was Tommy and Zhane. Enjolras said as he pointed to four of the boys, "Two of you, get the two on the left, and the other two get the two on the right."

The four boys nodded, and they carefully went into the rooms. The group went to the next to rooms, one holding Billy and Aisha, and the other holding TJ. Marius said, "Ok, you two, get this room, and you two get this room."

Four boys went into the two rooms, and the group kept walking. They came to the last two rooms, and Enjolras said, "Ok, here's the plan. Marius, Grantaire and I will get the room on the left, and Courfeyrac, you, Gavroche and Prouvaire get the room on the right. Everyone else, stand guard."

Everyone nodded, and the six went into the rooms. When Enjolras, Marius and Grantaire entered the room, they found the triplets against the wall, in the corner. The three boys took in their appearances: their clothes were torn and tattered, the fins, their hair color, and the cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Adam said in a shaky voice as the three siblings cowered in fear, "Who are you?"

Marius said as they walked towards the triplets, "It's ok. We're here to help you."

Enjolras said, "Zordon sent us."

Rocky said, "Zordon?"

Adam looked at Kim, and saw that she was tense. He said, "Kim, what's wrong?"

She said, "They have guns."

Grantaire said as they put their guns down, "Can you stand?"

Rocky said, "We can't. They've broken our legs, so that we couldn't try to escape again."

Enjolras said, "We'll have to carry you."

As they bent to pick them up, the triplets flinched. Marius said as he picked Adam up, "It's ok. You don't need to be scared."

Adam said to Kim as Enjolras picked her up, and Grantaire picked Rocky up, "We told you we would get out of here."

Kim said, "But, at what cost?"

Enjolras, Marius and Grantaire looked at each other, and they walked out. All of the other boys that had been sent into the other rooms, along with the boys on guard, were waiting. However, only five of the boys were holding someone. Kim and her brothers looked at the five being held: Carlos, Tommy, Zhane, Billy and Aisha. As tears came to their eyes, Enjolras said, "Where are the others?"

Courfeyrac said, "We thought they were asleep, but that was before we saw the bullet wounds."

The others nodded, indicating that the other former rangers, not being held, were like that. Kim whispered as she started to cry and Enjolras held her close to him, "Jase...guys."

Adam and Rocky, along with the other former rangers being held, closed their eyes, and bowed their heads. As they disappeared in a white light, mixed with red, black, pink, yellow, blue and silver, Enjolras tried to comfort Kim by whispering soothing words.

(Cafe)

They appeared, and Marius called out, "Eponine!"

A girl, around the triplets' age, came up the stairs, saying, "What's wrong?"

Marius said, "Go find Cosette, and tell her to meet me at the hospital."

Eponine nodded, and the boys holding the eight surviving teenagers, along with Courfeyrac and Gavroche, passed her. Eponine ran after them down the stairs, and then in the opposite direction.

(hospital)

The boys ran into the hospital, and Gavroche said to one of the nurses as he gestured to the now unconscious, due to exhaustion and pain, eight, "They need help."

The nurse said, "Follow me. We have a free section that we can put them in."

The boys followed her down the hall, and she stopped at a group of beds. Courfeyrac said, "Is there anyway that we can cut slits out of the middle of three of the beds? Three of them have... fins."

The nurse looked at him with a weird expression, and then nodded.

(few minutes later)

Once they cut slits in three of the beds, the boys laid the unconscious teens on the beds. A girl walked in, and Marius went to her, saying, "Cosette."

They kissed, and Enjolras said as he sat in the chair beside Kim's bed, "Hey, Cosette."

Cosette said, "Hello, Enjolras."

She looked at the sleeping teenagers, and said, "What happened?"

Marius said, "I'll tell you later."

They started to walk out, followed by the other boys, except one. Marius stopped, turned, and said, "Are you coming, Enjolras?"

Enjolras looked up, and said, "I'll meet you guys back at the Cafe, in a little while. I wanna make sure she's, I-I mean they're, ok, before I leave them."

Marius and Cosette gave each other a knowing smile. He took her hand, and they walked out. Enjolras looked back down at Kim, and as the nurses started to work on them, he prayed silently, _Dear Lord, please let them survive through this._

One of the nurses walked up to him, and said, "Excuse me, sir. You can't be in here while we work."

Without looking up, he said, "I can't leave them. She-they need me."

The nurse touched his shoulder, and said, "I'll make you a deal, young man. If you will go out onto the balcony, I will come and get you, when we are done."

Enjolras looked up, paused, and then nodded.


	4. Talk of Love

Chapter 4

(Cosette's home)

Marius and Cosette were laying on her bed, and he had just finished telling her what had happened. She said, "That's so sad. At least you were able to get them out in time."

"We didn't save them all."

She turned onto her side, so that she was looking at him, and said, "That's not your fault. They were gone before you got there."

He looked at her, and said, "I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

Cosette's father, Val Jean, came in, and said, "Marius, it's time for you to leave, We don't want you being caught out here."

Marius smiled, and said, "Yes, sir."

He kissed Cosette, stood up, and walked out.

(hospital)

Enjolras was standing on the balcony, arms crossed. He thought, _What's taking them so long?_

As if on cue, the nurse came out, and said, "You may come back in, now."

He nodded, and walked back in. He saw each of the still sleeping teenagers changed into gowns, and under the covers. He sat down in the chair beside Kim's bed, and thought as he looked at her, _She's so beautiful She shouldn't have had to go through this, none of them should have._

He heard a voice say behind him, "Penny for your thoughts, Enjolras."

He turned, and saw his three best friends in the doorway: Marius, Grantaire and Courfeyrac. He turned back around, and said as they brought chairs over and sat down, "They shouldn't have had to go through all of this."

Courfeyrac said, "That's not all you were thinking, was it?"

Enjolras said, "She's so..."

He looked up when he heard Grantaire chuckle, and said, "What?"

His three best friends gave him a knowing smile, and Grantaire said, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Enjolras said, "That's ridiculous. How can I love someone I just met?"

Marius raised an eyebrow, and he realized what he had said. He said, "Oh."

Marius said, "Tell us what you think, or like about her."

Enjolras looked down at her, not knowing that Adam was awake, beside Kim's bed, "I think she's beautiful, and she's scared. I'm glad we were able to get them out."

They heard a chuckle, and looked over at Adam, whose eyes were open. Enjolras said, "How much of that did you hear?"

Adam said, "Enough to know that you love my sister."

He struggled to sit up, but Grantaire and Courfeyrac gently pushed him back down. Courfeyrac said, "You need to rest, and give time for your wounds to heal."

Adam sighed, looked at Enjolras, and said, "Well, I just have one question for you. What are you going to do about it?"

Enjolras said, "Nothing."

Rocky said with his eyes closed, "What do you mean, nothing?"

They all looked at him, and he opened his eyes. He said, "You're very good with her."

Adam said, "Yeah, and we just happen to know what she thinks of you."

Enjolras said, "And, what does she think of me?"

Rocky said, "She thinks you are very gentle, and handsome. She thinks you are sweet, and..."

Enjolras said as the brothers smiled, "And what?"

Adam said, "When she wakes up, she's going to ask to talk to you alone, so that she can kiss you, and thank you for being so gentle with her."

Courfeyrac smiled, and said as they saw a faint blush appear on Enjolras' cheeks, "Aw, look guys, he's blushing."

The other boys smiled, and Enjolras said, "Shut up."

(a few hours later)

Marius, Courfeyrac and Grantaire had left to go back to the Cafe, and Adam and Rocky had once again fallen asleep. Enjolras had dozed off, his head bowed down to his chest. Kim's eyes slowly opened, and thought, _Where am I?_

Then, she noticed Enjolras sitting by her bed, and gently took his hand. She thought, _He is so handsome._

However, when she saw the others asleep in the beds beside her, she remembered everything that had happened. She felt her eyes tearing up, and closed her eyes. When she felt a soft pair of lips on her own, she opened her eyes. She saw Enjolras kissing her, and she touched his face. When he pulled away, she asked, "How...?"

Enjolras started to blush, and said, "Your brothers."

She nodded, and said as she rubbed his knuckles with her thumb, "I want to say thank you for being so gentle. You're very sweet, and you held me close when I started to cry."

He blushed even deeper, and said, "Will you...?"

Knowing what he was going to ask, she said, "Yes."

He smiled, and when she mirrored it, he leaned down, and kissed her again.

**Sorry, this was a short chapter.**


	5. Nightmares, It's Time for Revolution

Chapter 5

(hospital, at night)

All of the teenagers were asleep, and Enjolras was asleep in the chair beside Kim's bed, still holding her hand. She started tossing and turning, waking him and her brothers up. Enjolras stood up, and sat on the edge of her bed, saying, "Kim, wake up."

He looked at her brothers who were staring at her with concern, and said, "What's wrong?"

Adam said, "She's having a nightmare, about the last couple of months. She had a lot while we were there, too."

Enjolras said, "Well, how do we get her to wake up?"

Rocky said, "You have to hum to her."

Enjolras nodded, and started to hum. He slowly stroked her face, and after a minute or so, she stopped, and opened her eyes. She saw him, and as she started to cry, he hugged her to him. He began to rock her, and whispered, "It's ok, I'm here, Kim. You're safe, no one can get or hurt any of you anymore. All of you are safe, in France, with us."

She slowly started to calm down, and Adam said as Enjolras laid her back down, noticing that she eyes were closed, "See? You're really good with her."

Rocky smiled, and said, "How long will we have to be in the hospital? That is where we are, right?"

Enjolras said, "That's right. Well, it depends on your wounds. With your broken legs, you may have to walk with a cane for a while."

Adam nodded, and Enjolras said, "You guys might as well go back to sleep. I'll stay right here with Kim."

Her brothers nodded, and slowly fell back asleep. Enjolras laid down beside Kim, and took him in his arms. Hugging her to him, and seeing that she had a peaceful smile on her face, he kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.

(morning)

Kim woke up, and felt a pair of arms around her, holding her. She saw Enjolras, asleep, laying beside her, sleeping. She smiled, and laid her head on his chest. She breathed in, and heard someone clear their throat. She looked over at Adam, and saw him smiling. She said, "What is it, big brother?"

Adam said, "I'm just glad to see you happy."

Kim sighed, and said, "Yeah, he's my hero, my knight in shining armor."

Rocky said without opening his eyes, "Yeah, we can tell."

They looked at him, and saw him smiling. Kim looked at Enjolras, and said, "Enjolras, it's time to wake up."

She kissed him, and felt him kiss back. When she pulled away, she saw him smiling. He said, "Good morning."

She smiled, and said, "Good morning."

They heard a voice come from the right say, "Where am I?"

They looked over, and saw Billy looking around. He said, "Where's my glasses?"

Enjolras let go of Kim, got up, and walked over to him. He picked up his glasses from the night table, and handed them to him, saying, "Here they are."

Billy said as he put the glasses on, and started to remember what had happened, "Thank you."

As Enjolras walked back over to Kim, and sat down next to her, they heard another voice, saying, "What's going on?"

They looked over, and saw Tommy and Zhane awake. Rocky said, "Hey, guys. We're in the hospital, in France."

They heard another voice, saying, "France?"

They all looked over, and saw Carlos and Aisha looking around. Adam said, "Yes, France."

Tommy said, "How did we get here?"

Enjolras said, "Zordon teleported us here."

The nurse came in, with several trays. She gave one to each of the teenagers, including Enjolras, and left. They started to eat, and Enjolras smiled, watching Kim. She caught him looking at her, and looked at him, smiling. He blushed, and she chuckled, kissing his cheek.

(later)

Everyone, except for Enjolras and Kim, were asleep. Enjolras was laying beside her, playing with her hair. He said, "Your hair feels like water."

She smiled, and said, "Yeah, I know. It's not weird, is it?"

He shook his head, and said as he leaned forward to kiss her, "No, Kim, it's perfect."

Just then, Gavroche and Courfeyrac walked in, Courfeyrac with a stressed look on his face. Not noticing, Enjolras said, "What's up, guys?"

Gavroche walked over to them, and said to Kim, "You're awake."

She smiled, and said, "Yep."

He smiled, and said, "I'm glad you're all ok."

She said, "Me, too. What's your name?"

He said, "My name's Gavroche, and this is my brother, Courfeyrac."

Now noticing Courfeyrac's expression, Enjolras stood up, and said, "What's wrong?"

Courfeyrac said, "Enjolras, it's time. General Lamarque is dead."

Enjolras froze, looked at him, and said, "Are you sure?"

As Courfeyrac nodded, they running footsteps. They watched as Marius and Grantaire ran in. Marius said as he tried to catch his breath, "Enjolras..."

Enjolras nodded, and said, "I know."

Kim said, "Time for what?"

They looked at her, and Grantaire said, "Revolution."

Enjolras sighed, and said, "Why couldn't it not have already happened? Why now?"

Marius said, "Because, we might not have lived to rescue them."

Kim said, "What do you mean?"

Enjolras sat down beside her, and said, "Kim, there are a lot of people here who are suffering. We're going to build a barricade, and fight for our rights, _their_ rights."

Before anyone could say anything, Cosette and Eponine ran in. Eponine said as Cosette hugged Marius, "I went and got her, as soon as I heard."

Cosette said, "Come back to me safely. All of you come back."

Marius nodded, and Enjolras said, "On General Lamarque's funeral day, we will honor his name, and our barricade will rise. I wish... I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Kim said, "Let us help."

Courfeyrac said, "You can't even stand, Kim."

Rocky and Adam, who had woke up seconds earlier, looked at Kim, and Adam said, "Kim..."

Enjolras looked at him, and said, "What's wrong?"

Rocky said, "She's thinking of trying to sneak out."

Kim said, "Rocky!"

Enjolras looked at her, and said, "You'll be safe here."

Kim said, "But, you won't be safe there."

Enjolras kissed her, and when he pulled away, he wiped away a tear. He said, "I will try my best to return to you."

She nodded, and Grantaire smiled. He said, "Well, well, well, it looks like Enjolras has fallen in love, at last."

Cosette squeezed Marius' hand, and said, "You boys come back to us, ok?"

The boys nodded, and Kim thought, _You can't stop me from helping._

Rocky thought, _We can sure as heck try._

Adam thought, _If we have to, we'll have you tied to the bed._

Kim blurted out, "You can't do that, Adam!"

Enjolras looked from her to Adam, and said, "Do what?"

Kim looked down at her hands, and said, "Nothing."

Marius and Cosette looked at each other, and Marius said, "Enjolras, we're going to take Kim out onto the balcony, for a few minutes."

Kim sighed as Enjolras nodded. Marius pulled the covers to one side, and gently picked her up. She winced slightly as her legs were bent. Marius walked outside, onto the balcony, followed by Cosette. He placed Kim in a chair, and Cosette brought two more chairs over. They sat down, and Cosette said, "Kim, I know this is hard."

Kim said, "I love him."

Marius said, "Kim, I will do everything I can to make sure that he comes back to you."

Kim nodded, and said, "Thank you, Marius."

He nodded, and said, "He's technically my brother. I can see that he means as much to you as you do to him. Did you know that he didn't leave your side, when the nurses came in to bandage you, change your clothes, and put casts on your legs? And, after they finished, he never left your side, except to use the restroom."

Kim shook her head, and said, "I didn't know that."

Marius nodded, and said, "Kim, I need you to promise me that you will not try to come rescue him."

Kim said, "But-!"

Marius cut her off, "Promise."

Kim hung her head, and said, "I promise."

What Marius and Cosette didn't notice, was that Kim had crossed her fingers under her folded hands. Cosette said as her and Marius stood up, "We'll send Enjolras out here. I'm sure you would like some time alone, with just the two of you."

Kim smiled at her gratefully, and looked down, hanging her head, not wanting them to see the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

A few seconds later, Enjolras came out. When he saw her head down, he quickly sat down, and said, "Kim?"

He saw her shoulders slightly shaking, and said as he pulled her chin up, "Kim, look at me."

She looked at him, and when he saw tears running down her cheeks, he pulled her to him, saying, "Oh, Kim..."

He pulled her into his lap, and held her as she cried into his chest. He waited, and said after a few minutes had passed, "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, and said into his chest, "I don't want to lose you."

He said, "You won't lose me."

Kim said, "You don't know that."

Enjolras pulled her chin up, and said, "Even if I am wounded, I **will** come back. I promise."

She nodded, and said, "I know you'll need to be with the boys tomorrow, but will you stay with me tonight?"

He kissed her, and said, "You know I will."

She thought, _With the sun shining on him, he looks like Apollo._

She touched his cheek, and as he leaned into her hand, she said, "I love you, Apollo."

He smiled, and said, "I love you, too, Kim. Wait... what did you just call me?"

Kim smiled, and said, "You're my Apollo. Is that ok, to call you that?"

Enjolras put his forehead to hers, and said, "It's perfect."

He started to hum, and she slowly started to fall asleep, as he began to rock her. He stood up, still holding her and humming, and walked back inside. He didn't say a word, but as he laid Kim down on her bed, he looked at his friends and her brothers. He covered her up, and laid down beside her, taking her in his arms. He fell asleep, still humming.

(next day)

Kim woke up, to see that she was still in Enjolras' arms. He was still asleep, and she smiled, snuggling against him. Still asleep, he smiled, hugging her tighter. When he woke up, he found himself automatically looking into her eyes. He kissed her, and said, "Hey, sweetheart."

She said, "Hi, Apollo."

He rubbed her fin, making her shiver. He looked around, and saw everyone else still asleep. He kissed her, and she said as he sat up, "The boys are probably waiting for you. Promise me, that you'll come back?"

He stroked her face, and said, "I promise."

He stood up, and walked out. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and then she heard, "He'll be ok."

She turned her head, and saw Adam looking at her. She said, "I hope so."

(Cafe)

Enjolras was trying his best to pay attention to what his friends were saying, but his mind kept going back to the one he loved. Courfeyrac said, "Enjolras, are you alright? I called you three times."

He snapped out of his daze, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Grantaire, knowing what was wrong, said to his best friend, "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Enjolras said, "I am very worried about her. What if I don't come back? What will happen to her? She won't be able to handle it."

Marius said, "We **will** get you back to her."

Enjolras nodded, still worried.

(hospital)

Cosette and her father came into the room, and saw everyone still asleep, except for Kim. She didn't notice them, because she was looking towards the window. Cosette said, "Are you ok, Kim?"

Startled, Kim looked at them, and said, "He promised to come back, but what if he doesn't? I can't lose someone else I love. I just can't do it."

Val Jean said as he sat down on the side of her bed, "I know Enjolras, and I know him and his friends will do everything they can, to make sure he returns to you."

Kim nodded, and said, "That doesn't stop me from worrying about him, though."

Cosette sat on the other side of the bed, "While we are waiting for them to return, why don't you tell us about you guys? Where are your parents?"

Kim said, "Well, my brothers and I lost our parents when we were little, and by that time, our grandparents had already passed away. Everyone else's parents are back in Angel Grove."

Val Jean said, "Don't you have any aunts or uncles?"

They heard, "None of them would take us."

They looked over, and saw Adam and Rocky looking at them. Cosette said, "Why not?"

Adam said, "We don't know, other than the fact that none of them like us."

Kim said, "I can't go back. There's too many memories, and there's nothing left for me. Plus, I fell in love."

Rocky said, "Well, we're not going back, either."

Val Jean said, "As long as I live, you three will have a father."

Adam said, "Are you serious?"

As Val Jean smiled and nodded, Cosette said, "Papa took me in as his own when I was little, after my mama died."

The three siblings smiled, and nodded. Val Jean said, "I'll go get the paperwork done."

He stood up, and left the room, leaving the soon-to-be four siblings. Kim said, "You're worried about Marius, aren't you?"

Cosette said, "Yes, he and I met not long before they went to save you guys."

Kim suddenly gasped, and as her eyes squeezed shut, she clutched her stomach. As she curled up, Cosette said, "What's wrong with her?"

Adam said, "Zordon and Alpha could never figure it out! It started happening after one of our battles. We need to get her to Enjolras, he may be able to calm her down."

Cosette nodded, and stood up. She pulled the covers back, and picked Kim up, being careful with her legs and fin. She ran out the door.


	6. Calming Kim, Gone Too Far

Chapter 6

(Cafe)

The boys were working on the weapons, and they heard, "Guys, I'm coming up!"

Cosette ran up the stairs, and Enjolras' heart stopped. She laid Kim on a empty table, and Enjolras was at her side immediatly, sitting in a chair.

Enjolras said as he took Kim's hand, "What happened?"

Cosette said, "We were just talking, while papa went to get some adoption papers for them. She gasped, clutched her stomach, and curled up. Adam said that it started happening after one of their battles, and Zordon and Alpha couldn't figure it out. He said that you may be able to calm her down."

Enjolras stroked Kim's forehead, and said, "Sweetheart, can you tell me what's wrong?"

When all Kim could do is moan, Enjolras looked at Combeferre and Joly, desperately, and said, "You're the medical students! Do something, please!"

The two boys nodded, and came forward, to the opposite side of the table, across from Enjolras. Combeferre said, "Kim, I know that it hurts, but we're going to need you to straighten out."

Kim shook her head, and managed to gasp, "I can't."

Joly said, "Yes, you can, Kim, and we're going to help you. Just take it slow."

When she nodded, Combeferre said, "Ok, Enjy, we're going to need you to straighten her from the waist up, while Joly and I straighten her from the waist down."

Enjolras nodded, and said, "'Taire, will you help me?"

Grantaire nodded, and gently placed his hands on Kim's shoulders, as Enjolras laid his hands on her chest and stomach. Combeferre laid his hands on her upper legs, and Joly took the lower legs. Joly said, "Ok, guys, when I tell her to take a deep breath, slowly straighten her out."

The boys nodded, and he said, "Ok, Kim, take a deep breath."

Kim slowly, and painfully, took a deep breath. They continued with the process, until she was completely straightened out. Enjolras said as he took her hand, "Kim, open your eyes."

Kim, now breathing a little easier, slowly opened her eyes. She looked into his eyes, and as Combeferre started to feel her stomach, she started to calm down. Combeferre said, "That's odd. Joly, feel this area."

Courfeyrac said as Joly felt the area that Combeferre pointed out, "What is it?"

Joly said, "Not sure. No wonder Zordon and Alpha couldn't figure it out."

Once Kim had calmed down completely, she said, "Can I stay, just for a little while?"

Enjolras smiled, kissed her forehead, and said, "Of course, you can."

They helped her sit up, and she said, "Can I show you guys something, real quick? This is the reason that I have a fin, and my hair's blue."

Enjolras nodded, and she said, "Can someone open the window?"  
Gavroche opened the window, and Kim said, "Thank you, Gavroche."

He smiled, and Kim raised her hand. Water came out, and shot out the window. When she put her hand down, Courfeyrac whistled, and said, "Wow."

Kim smiled, and said, "Is that a good 'wow', or a bad 'wow'?"

Enjolras said as he pulled her into his lap, "Definitely a good 'wow'."

(few hours later)

The boys were almost done getting ready for tomorrow. Enjolras put the gun he had just loaded onto the table, and looked at Kim, finding that she was asleep. He smiled, and said, "'Taire, come here for a moment, please."

Grantaire walked over, and said, "What is it, Enj?"

"Could you take Kim back to the hospital for me?"

"Of course. Just let me get my coat."

Enjolras nodded, and as Grantaire walked across the room, he squatted down beside Kim, touched her knee, and said, "Kim, sweetheart, wake up."

Kim's eyes fluttered open, and he said, "Grantaire's going to take you back to the hospital, now."

She nodded, and kissed her forehead. Grantaire came back over, and picked her up bridal-style. Enjolras said as Grantaire carried Kim downstairs, "Be safe."

"We will."

(outside)

Grantaire was walking down the sidewalk, and Kim said, "Will you protect him?"

He looked down at her, and said, "You know I will, Kim. He's my best friend. I will make sure he returns to you… even if I die in the process."

Kim said, "You're not going to die, either, 'Taire."

He smiled, and as he looked up, he said, "Dang it."

As he turned around, and started to go down an alley, Kim said, "What is it?"

He looked over his shoulder, and whispered, "Shh, soldiers. The ones we're fighting against."

Kim yelled, "'Taire!"

His head whipped around, and, with a gasp, skidded to a stop. There, in front of them, were more soldiers. Grantaire started to turn around, and start running back the way he had come, but found that they were surrounded. One of the soldiers said, "It's the lead traitor's best friend."

The leader of the soldiers said, "Yes, but who is this he's holding?"

When no one answered, he pointed his gun at the two, and said, "Who are you?"

Grantaire whispered, not knowing he was talking loud enough for the leader to hear, "Don't answer him. It'll give them advantages, to know that you're Enj's girlfriend."

The leader shouted, "Recevez-les, nous pouvons les utiliser comme la force d'appui! Le premier traître capitulera sûrement, maintenant que nous avons qui il se soucie du plus!"

Kim felt Grantaire tense up, and whispered, "What did he say?"

He answered, "He said, 'get them, we can use them as leverage. The lead traitor will surely surrender, now that we have who he cares about the most.' We are in deep trouble."

Before either of them could say anything else, the soldiers grabbed them, and Kim was torn from his arms. He shouted, "No, Kim!"

She screamed, "'Taire!"

As they both struggled, they were dragged out of the alley, and down the sidewalk, the opposite way of going to the Café. Kim screamed, "Apollo!"

Unfortunately, they were too far away for Enjolras, or anyone else, to hear her.

(prison)

Grantaire was thrown into the cell, and as he turned around, Kim was thrown in, him being able to catch her, even though she cried out in pain. He said as they slammed the door shut and walked off, "Are you ok, Kim?"

She nodded, and he set her on the floor, and sat down beside her, against the wall. She started to shiver, and said, "'Taire, I hope this doesn't sound weird, but, will you hold me?"

Grantaire said as he pulled her into his lap, "It's not weird at all, Kim."

She struggled not to cry, and he said, "Kim, it's ok to cry. I know you're scared."

She said, "I've dealt with a lot of things as a Ranger, heck, I've even been kidnapped a few times. But, I've never been through something like **this**."

He nodded, and she cried into his chest. He said, "Enjy will get us out of this."

She nodded, and said, "What did he mean by leverage?"

He sighed, and as he rocked her, he said, "I guess that they'll take us to the battle tomorrow, and try to make them surrender."

He noticed something sharp against his chest, and said, "Kim, what's that?"

"What?"

As he lifted her chin up to look at him, he said, "Something sharp."

She said, "My teeth get really sharp when I'm upset or scared."

He said, "Does anything hurt?"

She replied, "My legs hurt a little, and my stomach."

"Your stomach? How much does it hurt?"

"Not bad, just a little."

He felt her shaking, and she said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Do you think you might be able to contact your brothers?"

"I can try."

She said in her mind, _Guys!_

A few seconds later, she heard Adam, _What's wrong, sis?_

_Grantaire and I have been taken by soldiers!_

Rocky thought, _What do you mean?_

_He was bringing me back to the hospital, and we got caught! They're going to use us as leverage tomorrow, against the barricaders!_

She heard Adam, _It'll be ok, we'll find a way to contact Enjolras._

_Ok, hurry, please!_

She said, "They said that they would find a way to contact Apollo. I don't see how, since they can't walk, and Cosette's back with the boys."

She started to cry again, and as she put her head on his chest, he said, "It's ok, Kim. We'll get out of here."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have faith in our friends, in Enjolras, in your Apollo."

She nodded, and said, "Can you hum, or sing?"

"I can, would you like me, too?"

She nodded, and he said in an attempt to make her, at least, smile, "Introducing the famous Grantaire, singing his favorite song, Drink With Me."

He felt her smile, and started to sing in his smooth voice, "Drink with me, today's gone by. To the life, that used to be. At the shrine of friendship, never say die, let the wine of friendship, never run dry. Here's to you, and here's to me."

When he was finished, she said, "You have a beautiful voice."

He smiled, and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. We are going to get out of this, aren't we?"

As she looked up at him, he said, "Of course, we will."

(hospital)

Rocky said, "Ads, what are we going to do?"

Adam said, "I don't know! Let me think for a sec, will ya?!"

Rocky shut his mouth, and when Adam looked at him, he saw him about to start crying. As his brother turned his head away, he said, "I'm sorry, Rocko. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't know what to do, or how to contact Enjolras."

Billy, who had woken up, and heard the conversation, said, "What's the matter?"

As the brothers looked at him, Rocky said, "Kim and Grantaire have been taken by soldiers."

Noticing that everyone had woken up, Adam said, "We need to find a way to contact Enjolras, and let him know what's happened."

Carlos called out for the nurse, and when she came in, he said, "Could I have a pen and a piece of paper?"

She nodded, walked out, and a few seconds later, she came back in. She started to hand him the pen and paper, but he said as he pointed to Adam, "He needs it."

She handed it to him, and Carlos said, "Now, you have your way to get a hold of Enjolras."

Aisha said, "Carlos, that's brilliant!"

Carlos smiled as Adam finished writing. He handed the paper back to the nurse, and said, "I need you to take this to Enjolras at the Café. It's very important that he gets this right away."

She nodded, and walked out. Tommy said, "Don't worry, guys. Enjolras and his boys will get Kim and Grantaire out of this."

(Café)

The boys were now finished getting ready for the next day, and Enjolras was pacing. Courfeyrac stood up, walked over to him, and put his hand on his shoulder, saying, "Enj, stop."

Enjolras stopped, and said, "He should've been back by now. The hospital's not that far away."

Marius said, "I'm sure everything's fine."

Just then, the nurse came up the stairs. Combeferre said, "What can we do for you, madame?"

The nurse said, "A letter for Mr. Enjolras."

Enjolras walked up to her, and said, "I'm Enjolras."

She handed it to him, and walked out. He unfolded the paper, and read it in his mind: _Kim and Grantaire have been taken by soldiers. Kim said that they were going to use them as leverage against you guys tomorrow. Adam._

His face paled, and Cosette stood up to him, and walked over to him. She said, "What is it, Enjolras?"

He didn't answer, just stared at the paper. He looked up at his friends, and looked as if he was about to faint, but just as he staggered back, Courfeyrac and Joly caught him. Gavroche caught the paper, as it fell from Enjolras' hand. He read it, and said, "Courf… the soldiers have Kim and 'Taire."

All of the boys looked up, and Marius stood up, walking over to Enjolras. When Enjolras found his voice, he said, "They've gone too far."

(later that night, prison)

Kim woke up, to find that she was alone in the cell. She yelled, "'Taire!"

When he didn't answer, she started to cry, thinking that they had just went ahead and killed him. However, a few minutes later, she heard footsteps, followed by the cell door being opened. She looked up, and saw Grantaire being pushed in. He stumbled, and fell beside her, not moving. She turned him over, and saw that he had a gash across his forehead, a bruise on his cheek, and a black eye. She said, "Are you ok?"

She helped him sit up, and he said, "Yes, I'm fine."

When his back hit the wall, he winced and moaned in pain. She said, "Is your back hurt?"

He shook his head, but she knew he was lying. She said as she tried to turn him around with his back to her, "Let me see."

"Really, Kim, I—."

She interrupted him, saying as she turned him the rest of the way, "Let me see, Grantaire."

He sighed as she gently lifted his shirt. She gasped, dropping the shirt, and he heard her start crying. He turned around, and took her into his arms. As she cried into his chest, she said, "That's too far, they didn't have to do **that**."

"I know, Kim. It'll be ok, I won't let them touch you."

"Can you hum for me?"

He nodded, and started to hum.


	7. The Beginning and the End of the Battle

Chapter 7

(the next day, Café)

The boys were gathering their guns, and preparing for the events to come. They all noticed that Enjolras was very quiet, so Courfeyrac decided to say something to comfort his friend. He walked up to him, and said, "Enj, we'll get them, I promise."

Enjolras said, "I should've been the one to take her back."

Courfeyrac said, "You still would've been caught."

"Maybe, maybe not. But, at least I would be with her."

In the distance, the church bell sounded, signaling that it was time for the funeral. The boys looked at each other, knowing that it was time. But, for Enjolras, it was time to get the love of his life back.

(prison)

Grantaire and Kim wee rudely and roughly awakened by the soldiers, after only about an hour or two of sleep. The soldiers pulled Grantaire up by the arm, making him wince in pain. The soldier said, "Pick up the weird-looking girl."

As one of the other soldiers bent over to pick her up, she screamed, "Don't touch me!"

At the same time, Grantaire yelled as he struggled to get out of the grip of the two soldiers holding him, "No, let me get her!"

The leader nodded, and the two soldiers let Grantaire go. He pushed the soldier reaching out for Kim, who was cowering in fear, out of the way, and gently picked her up. He hugged her tightly to him, as she cried into his chest. The leader pushed him out the cell door, and down the hall.

Once they were outside, he was pushed down the street, in the direction of the Café, seeing that the barricade had just been built. As the soldiers lined up, and knowing that the boys, especially her love, were behind the barricade, Kim screamed as the soldiers held onto Grantaire, so he couldn't run, "Apollo!"

They heard, "Kim!"

They watched as Enjolras ran up onto the top of the barricade, followed by Courfeyrac, Marius, Combeferre, Joly and Gavroche. He looked down at them, and said, "Let them go!"

The leader said, "Not until you surrender yourself to us."

Enjolras didn't answer, and Kim could tell he was thinking about it. She said, "No, Apollo, don't do it!"

He looked at his friends beside him, and said something in a low voice to them. They hesitated, and then nodded. He slowly, and carefully walked down the barricade, and soon came out from behind it. He walked over to them, and said, "Ok, you have what you want. Let them go."

Two of the soldiers grabbed him, and the soldiers holding onto Grantaire let him go. He walked that short distance to Enjolras, and Enjolras said, "Can I please have a second to hold her?"

Everyone looked at the leader, and after a second, he nodded. The soldiers let Enjolras go, and he took Kim into his arms. She said as she looked into his eyes, "Why, Apollo? Why surrender?"

He said as he leaned forward to kiss her, "Because I love you."

When he pulled away, he pretended to kiss her ear, but really he was saying, "As soon as you get behind the barricade, blast them with water. I'll make it out."

He pulled away, and said as he handed her back to Grantaire, "I love you, sweetheart."

She touched his face, and said as the soldiers grabbed him, "I love you, too."

Grantaire walked up the barricade, and when he reached the top, in the center of the boys, he turned around, and Kim saw Enjolras give a small nod. She nodded, and raised her hands, causing Gavroche to say, "Kim, what're you doing?"

She didn't answer, but had a look of determination as water shot out of her hands, hitting the soldiers, and Enjolras. The water caused the soldiers holding him to let go, and he ran up the barricade as fast as he could, unnoticed, since the soldiers were trying to fend off the water. He said, "Guns, at the ready! 'Taire, take her to the side so that she's not in the line of fire, but can still keep shooting water at them."

Grantaire nodded, and ran to the side.

(after the battle)

They had lost only a few boys, but Enjolras, Grantaire, Kim, Courfeyrac, Marius, Combeferre, Joly and Gavroche were not among the ones lost. All of the soldiers had been killed. They were in the Café, and Cosette and Eponine came out from the closet. Enjolras, who was once again holding Kim, said, "Good job, guys, we won. Everything we've worked for has paid off. I'm proud of you all."

Kim smiled, and said, "And, I'm proud of you."

She looked at Grantaire, and then back to Enjolras, and said, "Apollo, can 'Taire take me downstairs for a minute? I need to talk to him."

He nodded, and Grantaire stood up. He picked her up, and walked down the stairs. He sat down in a chair, with her in his lap. He said, "What is it, Kim?"

She said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For protecting us, and comforting me, while we were in that prison."

He smiled, and said, "You're welcome, Kim. You may want to contact your brothers. They're probably beyond worried, by now."

She nodded, and thought, _Guys?_

She heard Rocky, _Kimmie, you're alright!_

She smiled, and thought, _Yep._

Adam thought, _Where are you? Are you safe?_

_I'm fine, I'm at the Café. The battle's over, we won!_

Rocky thought, _That's great!_

Adam thought, _Kim, are you ok? Why are you dizzy? Did they hurt you?_

_No, I'm fine. I just used a lot of power and energy, blasting the soldiers with water._

Rocky thought, _You need to tell someone._

_No, I'm fine._

She heard Adam sigh, and then he thought, _Get back here soon, little sis._

_I will. Love you, guys._

She heard them think in unison, _We love you, too._

She said, "'Taire?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"Did Enjolras look pale, to you"

"Now that you mention it, he did."

"We need to check on him."

"I agree."

As he stood up, he noticed her skin was pale, and when he looked at her face, he saw that the skin was even more pale. He said, "Kim, are you ok? You weren't hit by a stray bullet, were you?"

She answered, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy from using that much power and energy."

He nodded, and started going upstairs. She said, "Please don't tell Apollo. Don't tell anyone, especially him, Combeferre and Joly."

He hesitated, because he hated lying to his friend, and then nodded. When they reached their table, Grantaire sat Kim on Enjolras' lap. She said, "Apollo, are you ok?"

He said, "Yeah, sweetheart, I'm ok."

That was when she noticed the bandage around his upper arm. She gasped, and said, "You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me?"

He said as she looked to be on the verge of tears, "Sweetheart, it's just a graze. Joly and Ferre have already taken care of it."

She nodded, and then a nurse came in. As everyone looked at her, she went to Enjolras, and said, "Another letter, sir."

He took it, and said, "Thank you."

As she turned to leave, Kim asked, "Is everyone ok?"

The nurse looked at her, smiled, and said, "They are fine, miss."

Enjolras read the letter as she left, and said, "Joly, Ferre, look at this."

Combeferre took the paper, and as he read it, Joly read over his shoulder. Enjolras held up two fingers in front of Kim's face, and said, "How many fingers, Kim?"

She looked at his fingers, and, trying not to squint or narrow her eyes, she said, "Five?"

He replied, "Two... why didn't you tell us that you were dizzy?"

Kim sighed, and said, "Because, I didn't think it was important. It's happened before, and it after a few minutes."

Combeferre said, "Has it gone away, yet?"

She shook her head, and Joly said, "How long have you been dizzy?"

When she didn't answer, Enjolras said, "How long, Kim?"

She put her head down, and said, "Since the end of the battle."

She flinched, expecting to get hit, and fell off of his lap. As he reached for her, she yelled as she tried to get away, "No!"

She crawled, as best as she could, over to the empty corner, and sat there, cowering. Gavroche said, "Kim, what's wrong?"

As Courfeyrac started to walk the short distance to her, she said, "Don't hit me!"

Courfeyrac knelt by her, and said, "Kim, none of us would hit you."

Enjolras stood up, and said as he got on his knees in front of her, "Kim, nobody here will ever lay a hand on you in anger, I swear. Do you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes, and after a second, nodded. He pulled her to him, and Marius said, "Why did you think anyone would hurt you?"

She mumbled into her Apollo's chest, "Because, whenever we said something they didn't like, or did something we weren't supposed to, they would beat us."

Grantaire said, "Kim, you're safe here. No one's going to hurt you."

She nodded, and said, "I want to go see my brothers, and friends."

(hospital)

Everyone was awake, and sitting up, when Enjolras came in with Kim. Aisha smiled, and yelled, "Kim!"

The others looked up, and smiled as Enjolras sat on Kim's bed, with her in his lap. Adam said, "How you feelin', sis?"

She smiled, and said, "Better, now that I'm not dizzy anymore."

Rocky said, "We're glad you're ok."

Zhane said, "We missed you, sharkie."

Tommy said, "Yep."

She smiled even bigger, and Enjolras laid down, with her tight in his arms.


	8. Surprises

Chapter 8

(two months later)

Kim and Enjolras were walking around the market, Kim with slightly wobbly legs. He said as he held on tightly to her hand, "You're doing extremely well, for someone who just had two broken legs."

"At least we don't have to walk with canes."

He smiled, and said, "Kimmie, may I buy you some dresses?"

She smiled, and said, "If you want."

They walked into a store, and Kim said, "Um, are you sure about this?"

She looked at him, and he looked at her, saying, "If you don't see anything you like, we'll go to another store."

She nodded, and they started looking. She held up a dress that was light pink, red and black, saying, "I like this one."

He smiled, and said, "Go try it on, then."

She smiled, and walked off. He sat on one of the stools, and waited. He pulled out a ring, and looked at it. He thought, _Tonight, at the Café, I'll do it._

She came out, smiling, and said as he put the ring in his pocket, "What do you think?"

He stood up, and said as he smiled, "You're beautiful, Kim."

(that evening, the Café,)

The triplets walked upstairs, and saw everyone else sitting around the tables. As the three sat down beside the other former rangers, Kim said, "Where's Apollo and Grantaire?"

Aisha said, "They're outside, talking in the alley. They said that they'll be up here in a little while."

Kim nodded, and Courfeyrac said, "Kim, Enj said to tell you that your dress is in the back room."

She stood up, and said as she walked into the back room, "Thanks, Courf."

(outside)

Grantaire, who was holding onto Enjolras' shoulders, said, "It's gonna be fine."

"What if she doesn't say yes?"

"She'll say yes, I know she will."

Enjolras took a deep breath, and nodded. Grantaire smiled, and said, "Come on, let's go back inside."

Enjolras nodded, and followed his best friend inside.

(Back room)

Kim was trying to get the corset to tighten, and she was getting frustrated. She heard, "Are you ok, Kim?"

Joly. She said, "Yeah, why?"

She heard another voice say, "You yelled."

Gavroche. She hadn't realized that she had made any kind of outburst. She said, "Oh, I'm fine. Cosette, could you come in here, please?"

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Cosette slipped in, shutting the door behind her. She said, "What is it?"

"I can't get this stupid corset right."

Cosette smiled, and said, "Kim, you don't **have** to wear the corset."

Kim sighed in relief, and said, "Oh."

Cosette said, "Hurry, get dressed. Enjolras and Grantaire are coming up."

Not noticing any of the bruises covering Kim's arms and legs, she smiled, and walked out. Kim looked into the mirror, and took a deep breath. She saw one of the bruises on her arms, and pulled the sleeves down. She sat down, and started to put on her pink flats.

(main room)

Enjolras and Grantaire came upstairs, and Enjolras said, "Where's Kim?"

The door to the back room opened, and they all watched, smiling, as Kim came out, smiling. She walked up to Enjolras, and he said, "You are absolutely beautiful, sweetheart."

He took a deep breath, and looked at Grantaire, who nodded. He looked back at Kim, and said, "Kim, these two past months have been two of the best months of my life. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He slowly got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring. He held it up, and as Kim covered her mouth with her hand, he said, "Kim, will you marry me?"

She felt tears coming to her eyes, and she nodded. He smiled wider, and put the ring on her finger. He stood up, and she jumped him. He threw his arms around her waist, catching her, and she threw her arms around his neck. She murmured, "I love you, Apollo."

"I love you, too."

As he put her down, she removed her arms, not knowing that her sleeves had come up, until Zhane said, "Kim, what's with the bruises?"

She looked down, and said as she quickly pulled the sleeves down, "Uh, I fell."

That was partially the truth, she did fall, but she wasn't going to tell them how or why she fell.

Enjolras took her left arm, and said as she tried to pull away, "Let me see, Kim."

She finally relented, and let him push the sleeve up. When they saw the bruises going up and down her entire arm, Combeferre said, "You got those bruises from falling?"

She nodded, and Enjolras said, "Kim, let's go into the back room, ok?"

She nodded again, and he took her hand, walking towards the room. The others looked at each other, and Adam thought, _I don't think she's telling the whole truth._

Rocky thought, _You think or you know?_

Adam thought, _I know._

(Back room)

Once they were inside, Enjolras shut the door. He looked at Kim, who was looking down, and said, "Kim?"

She didn't answer as he pulled her chin up to look at him, and he said, "Did you really fall?"

She nodded, and he asked, "Are you telling me the whole truth?"

She hesitated, and then shook her head. He said, "Will you tell me?"

She looked into his eyes, and nodded. She said, "You won't tell any of them, will you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart."

"Ok, well, the other day, I had gone to the market, to get some things for papa, and I was stopped by this group of men. They...they tried to... do things, and when I wouldn't let them, they grabbed me. I screamed, and then the largest man...he..."

She started to cry, and Enjolras put his arms around her. As they slowly sank to the ground, he said, "What did he do, Kim?"

"Have you not noticed that my face isn't it's normal color? It's make-up covering it."

He gently touched her face, and she tried not to wince or flinch, and failed. He pulled his hand away, and saw a bruise on her cheek. He said as he stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Will you bring Ferre, Joly, 'Taire and Courf back in here? I know they won't tell any of the others."

He nodded, and walked out. He shut the door, and went to his table, where a pitcher of water was. He picked it up, and as he started to go into the room again, he said, "Ferre, Joly, 'Taire and Courf, will you guys come in here? We need to discuss something with Kim about a surprise."

They got up, and followed him. Once they were inside, Courfeyrac shut the door. Enjolras knelt by Kim, and dipped his finger in the water. As the others knelt by them, two on each side, he said, "This may be a little cold."

She nodded, and Grantaire said as Enjolras started to take the make-up of her face, "What's going on?"

Joly said, "Kim, are those bruises?"

She nodded, and Combeferre said, "Where else?"

She said, "All over my arms and legs, on my back, and on my stomach. And, there's a big cut on my head and side, and they really hurt."

Courfeyrac said, "You didn't get all of this from a fall, did you?"

She shook her head, and Enjolras said, "She was attacked."

Joly said, "By who?"

As Kim shrugged, Combeferre said, "Kim, I hate to say this, but we're going to need to see the cut on your side, and the one on your head."

She nodded, and said, "Can you guys turn around, so I can get changed back into my tank top and shorts?"

The boys nodded, and stood up. Enjolras helped her up, handed her the shirt and shorts, and the boys turned around.

(few minutes later)

She sighed, and said, "Ok."

The boys turned around, Enjolras gasped, and Grantaire put his hand over his mouth. All four of Kim's limbs were covered in bruises, and there was a cut along her hairline. She pulled up her shirt, and they saw more bruises covering her stomach, and when she turned, they saw the bruises on her back, and the gash on her side. Joly said, "That gash looks bad... it might be infected."

Courfeyrac said, "Kim, why didn't you tell us about this?"

She shrugged, and said as she looked down, "I don't know."

She sat down on in a chair, and wouldn't look at anyone. Grantaire said, "Kim, you can't go off on your own like that. Some of the men here will take you the first chance they get."

She nodded, and Enjolras said, "What did he look like, Kim?"

Combeferre said, "Who?"

Enjolras said, kneeling in front of Kim, "The largest man, what did he look like?"

She answered, "He was tall, skinny, and he had red curly hair."

Joly said, "Thenardier."

They heard a voice from the corner, "Should we take care of it, Enjolras?"

They all jumped, and when they turned around, they saw a man step into the light. Grantaire said, "Bahorel, what are you doing in here?"

The man shrugged, and said, "I fell asleep, last night."

Kim said, "What do you mean, 'take care of it'?"

Combeferre said, "He means teach Thenardier and his men a lesson."

Kim gasped, and said, "No, you can't! They said if I told anyone, they'd kill me! Please don't do anything!"

Enjolras pulled Kim down into his lap, and said as he looked up, "I will not risk my beloved. We will not do anything, this time."

Grantaire said, "There won't be a next time, will there, Kim?"

She shook her head, and Enjolras said as he stroked her hair, "If you do need to go somewhere, make sure one of us is with you."

She nodded, and stood up, shakily. As Enjolras stood, she walked to the door. As she put her hand on the handle, Joly said, "What're you doing?"

"My brothers and sister will find out sooner or later. They'll be mad, especially my brothers, because I told them that they didn't need to come with me."

Enjolras said as he took her hand, "I'm with you, sweetheart."

Bahorel looked at the other boys, and when they nodded, he said, "So are we."

She took a deep breath, and opened the door. As they walked out, the stares and silence drove Kim crazy. Adam and Rocky stood up, in shock, and Adam said, "What the heck happened?"

Kim said, "You know the other day, when I went to get some things for papa?"

They nodded, and she said, "Well, there were these men, and -."

Billy interrupted her, saying, "Men?"

She nodded, and Rocky said, "Did they do that to you?"

"Yes."

Adam said, "What else did they do?"

When she showed them, Rocky, who couldn't conceal his anger, said, "Why didn't you listen to us? We told you we needed to go with you! Don't you remember what happened the last two times?"

Adam, who was trying to remain calm, said as Kim clenched her fists, "Rocky, you didn't need to bring that up! Do you want her to run off again?"

But, it was too late. Kim said, "For the last time, yes, I remember!"

She let go of Enjolras' hand, and ran down the stairs, Grantaire and Enjolras calling after her, "Kim, WAIT!"

As Rocky started to go after her, Adam said, "You've done enough. Let the boys go after her."

Without a word, Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly and Bahorel ran downstairs. Rocky said, "What have I done?"

(street)

Kim ran down the cobblestone street, crying, and turned down an alley. When she was a little ways down the alley, she stopped, slid her back down a wall, and broke down completely. Watching as the boys ran past, calling her name, she didn't answer. She didn't notice the men coming up the alley, until it was too late. The largest man said, smiling, as Kim gasped, "Well, well, well, look who it is. It's the girl from the market. Get her, boys."

Kim yelled as some of the men jerked her up, "Help, Apollo! Guys!"

Just as one of the men covered her mouth, they heard Grantaire yell, "Enj, guys, back this way!"

They heard running, and Kim struggled to get away. She bit down on the hand over her mouth, and as the man yelped, she screamed, "I'M IN HERE!"

The largest man slapped her, and she yelped. He said, "Be quiet!"

He pulled out a knife, and gave it to the other man holding her, saying, "Hold it to her throat."

The boys ran into the alley, and stopped when they saw the knife. Enjolras yelled, "LET HER GO, THENARDIER!"

The largest man said, "Why would I do that? She's young, and very pretty. There's many things that I could use her for."

The knife started to cut her throat, and as blood started to trickle down her neck, Courfeyrac said, "Kim, stop moving!"

Kim stopped struggling, and Bahorel looked at Enjolras. She said, "Apollo, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have run out! Rocky just made me mad!"

Enjolras said, "It's ok, Kimmie. Please, Thenardier, I'll give you whatever you want, just please let my fiance go!"

Thenardier seemed to think about it, and then said, "Come here, boy."

Enjolras said, "I come over there, he takes that knife away from her throat."

Thenardier said, "Put the knife down."

The man lowered the knife, and Thenardier said, "Ok, boy, now get over here."

As Enjolras started to step forward, Kim shouted, "No, Apollo! Enjolras, don't come any closer! He won't let me go, no matter what you do!"

Thenardier said as he pointed a gun at her, "SHUT UP, GIRL!"

Enjolras shouted as he ran forward, "NO!"

He rammed his fist onto the man's arm, and attacked the man holding Kim. The other boys attacked the other men, and pretty soon, the men were out cold, and Enjolras was holding her bridal-style, the other boys surrounding them. She said as she cried into his chest, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Combeferre said, "It's ok, Kim."

Joly said, "Enj, we should get her back to the Café, so that we can bandage her neck."

(Café)

They walked upstairs, Enjolras still holding Kim, and everyone looked at them. Rocky and Adam weren't in the room, so Kim said, "Where's Rocky and Ads?"

Carlos said, "They're in the back room. Rocky's really upset about what he said, and Adam is doing his best to console him."

"Apollo, put me down. I need to see my brothers."

Joly said as he went to his bag, "Kim, we need to bandage your neck, first."

She nodded, and Enjolras sat down, with her in his lap.

(few minutes later, back room)

The door opened, and Kim stepped in. She saw her brothers, Rocky crying into Adam's chest, and said, "Hey, guys."

Her brothers looked up, and quickly stood up. Rocky pulled Kim to him, and said as Adam hugged them, "I'm sorry, sis! I shouldn't have said what I said, we just want to protect you, and keep you safe!"

Kim said as she hugged him tightly, "It's ok, big brother. I shouldn't have just run off like that. I should've told everyone to begin with, right after it happened."

They all pulled away, and Adam said, "Kim, your neck!"

Kim touched the bandage, and said, "Relax, big brother. It's jsut a scratch from a knife."

Rocky gasped, "Knife? What happened?"

Kim said, "The same men got me down an alley. Luckily, Apollo and the others were able to save me in time."

Rocky said, "Sis, I'm sorry."

She hugged him, and said, "Rocky, no more apologies. I forgave you when I saw you crying."

Adam smiled when Rocky nodded, and said, "It's ok, Rocko, you can stop crying now."

Once again, he took both of them into his arms.

(two weeks later, church)

Kim was standing in a spare room, looking in a mirror, trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Getting frustrated, she gave up. She heard a knock at the door, and said, "Who is it?"

She heard a voice from the other side say, "It's 'Taire and Courf."

"Come on in, you guys."

She didn't turn around as the door opened, and the boys came in. They walked up to her, and Courfeyrac said, "How ya doin', Kim?"

She sighed, and said as she sat down, "I can't figure out what to do with my hair. It's getting on my nerves."

Grantaire said, "Let me french-braid it. I used to do my little sister's hair all the time. By the way, you look beautiful."

She nodded, smiled, and said, "Thanks."

As Grantaire started braiding her hair, she said, "How's Apollo doing?"

Courfeyrac said, "Good, but he's nervous."

She nodded, and said, "Me, too. I don't know if I can do this."

Courfeyrac knelt by her, and said, "Kim, it's gonna be fine. Enj loves you, you love him, and that's all that matters."

She smiled, and Grantaire said, "And, what makes it better, is that we all support you guys."

She nodded, and said, "You guys know I love you, right?"

The boys smiled, and Courfeyrac said, "Of course, and we love you, too."

Once Grantaire was finished braiding her hair, she said, "Thank you, 'Taire."

"Your welcome, Kimmie."

As Courfeyrac stood up, Kim said, "Can you find my brothers, and tell them to come here, please?"

The boys nodded, and walked out. As Kim looked at herself in the mirror, she struggled not to cry. She heard a knock, and she said, "Who's there?"

She heard Adam say, "It's us, sis."

"Come on in."

She looked down as the door opened. Adam and Rocky slipped in, and Rocky shut the door. They walked over to their sister, and Rocky said, "Are you ok, sis? 'Taire and Courf said that you wanted to see us."

She looked up, and when they saw the tears threatening to fall, Adam said as they knelt beside her, "What's wrong, little sister?"

She cried out, "I'm scared!"

Adam and Rocky looked at each other, and Rocky said, "Kim, it'll be ok. We're here for you, all of your friends are here, Papa and Cosette are here, and most importantly, Enjolras is here. Your Apollo loves you, Kim."

They hugged her, and held her as she calmed down. She wiped her eyes, and said, "Oh, no!"

Adam said, "What's wrong?"

"My make-up is messed up!"

Her brothers smiled, and Rocky said, "Yep, she's back to herself."

Kim smiled, and said, "Ok, you guys, we don't have long. Out, so I can get ready!"

The two brothers chuckled, and walked out, her saying, "No, wait, come back for a minute!"

They came back, and Adam said, "What is it, Kim?"

She turned around, and said, "Will you guys walk me down the aisle? I talked to Papa, and he said that it was my decision. I told him this morning, and he was fine with it."

The brothers smiled, and said at the same time, "Sure."

The three looked at the door when they heard: "Ten minutes!"

(few minutes later)

The three siblings were standing around the corner from the door, and Adam said as the music started, "You ready?"

Kim took a deep breath, and nodded. She linked her arms into theirs, one on each side of her, and the walked around the corner. As the walked through the door, they saw everyone standing. Kim looked to the front of the room, and saw the minister, Enjolras (who was smiling), Aisha (Kim's maid-of-honor, also smiling), and Grantaire (Enjolras' best man, also smiling). As the three walked closer to the front, Kim squeezed her brothers' arms, and Adam thought, _You'll do fine, Kim_.

She thought as they passed all of their friends, _I know, I'm just nervous_.

As they finally got to the front, Rocky thought, _Don't be, Kim_.

The minister said after everyone sat down, "Who gives this woman to this man today?"

Rocky and Adam said at the same time, "We do."

They kissed Kim's cheeks, and unlinked their arms. Adam took Enjolras' hand, and placed Kim's in it. As the two brothers sat down, the minister said, "Do you, Enjolras, take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Enjolras, looking at Kim, smiled and said, "I do."

Kim smiled, looking at Enjolras, as the minister said, "Do you, Kim, take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Kim said, "I do."

The minister turned to Grantaire, and

said, "May he have the ring?"

Grantaire handed Enjolras the ring, and the minister said, "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Enjorlas said as he slid the ring onto her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

(copy and paste with Kim)

The minister said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two kissed, and the crowd cheered. As they pulled away, the minister said, "Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Ricard Enjolras."

(few hours later, Café)

Everyone but the three siblings, Enjolras and Gavroche had already gone home. Kim, who was sitting on her husband's lap, laid her head on his shoulder, and Rocky said, "Kim, Enj, we have something for you."

Kim said, "What is it, big brother?"

Rocky pulled out her communicator, and Adam said, "You're going back for your honeymoon. We already talked to the hotel manager, and you'll teleport there automatically. It's all set, and paid in full, for three weeks."

Enjolras smiled, and Kim said, "Guys, you didn't have to do that."

Rocky said, "We know, but we wanted to."

Gavroche said as the newlyweds stood up, "You'll come back, won't you?"

Enjolras said as he ruffled the young boy's hair, "Of course, we will, 'Roche."

Kim's brothers stood up, and Adam said as they hugged the couple, "Your clothes, and other stuff you may need, are already there. We took them earlier."

Enjolras said, "Thank you, guys."

Rocky said, "Hey, you're family. We do anything for family."

Kim took the communicator, and said as Enjolras put an arm around her waist, "We love you, guys."

The brothers said, "We love you, too."

Kim hit the button on her communicator, and they teleported away.

(Angel Grove, "hotel" on a hilltop)

The couple appeared in a pink light, and Kim gasped as they looked around. Enjolras said, "This is not an hotel, this is a freakin' mansion."

They walked in, and were greeted by a man, who said, "You must be the newlyweds that the two young men rented the place for."

Kim said, "Yes, sir. They were my brothers."

The man said, "Excellent, well, you two have the whole place for three weeks. Maids will come in everyday to clean, and I'm in my cabin, at your service. If you need me, just ring the bell. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll give you the tour, and may I be the first to welcome you to the Honeymoon Mansion."

They nodded, and followed him.

(an hour later)

They finally reached the top floor. The man said as he turned the handle, "And this, is the bedroom. Enjoy your stay, and remember, everything, and everyone, is at your disposal, at any time."

He opened the door, and they thanked him as they walked in. Once he shut the door, they looked around. When they saw their luggage on the other side of the room, Kim said, "This is a bedroom? I've never seen anything like this."

They walked over to the bed, hand-in-hand, and plopped down. They laid back, and Enjolras said, "This place is huge. Remind me to thank your brothers tremendously when we get back."

Kim smiled, and said as she turned on her side to look at him, "So, you know what I want to do, right now?"

Enjolras rolled onto his side, and said, "What do you want to do, sweetheart?"

"I want to go swimming, come back up here to get dressed, and then eat."

He nodded, and said, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

They stood up, and opened their suitcases, and Enjolras said, "Where are our clothes?"

Apparently Kim had been thinking the same thing, because she heard Adam, _In the closet._

_Kay, thanks._

_You're welcome. Have fun._

_I will._

_"_In the closet."

(few minutes later, pool area)

They walked in, and Enjolras said, "I wonder why there aren't any windows."

Kim looked at him, and said, "I don't know. Maybe it's because it's the "Honeymoon" Mansion. You know, in case we... wanted to go ahead and make our marriage official."

At that, she looked down, but as Enjolras spoke, he lifted her chin back up, "I'll be gentle, I promise. And, we don't have to do that, until tonight, if you want. But, I swear, I would never hurt you."

She smiled, and nodded. When she noticed that they were on the deep end, she smiled even wider. She said right before she pushed him in, "Hold your breath, Apollo."

Before he could protest, he hit the water. He shot up after a few seconds, catching his breath, and as she laughed, he grabbed her ankle. She lost her balance, and fell in, screaming. He laughed, and she came up, shivering. She said, "It's freezing!"

He found a thermostat, beside the edge, and turned it up a little. He said as he rubbed her arms, "It'll be warmer in a second, Kimmie."

She nodded, and splashed him.

(few hours later)

They walked into the bedroom, and as they dried off, Kim said, "I'm hungry."

He chuckled, and said, "Well, where's your favorite place to eat here?"

She smiled, and said, "The Youth Center."

"Well, let's get dressed, and then we'll go."

(few minutes later)

The couple teleported right outside the door of the Youth Center, and walked in. Kim said, "Let me order for you, ok?"

He nodded, and they walked up to the counter. Ernie said, "Kim, haven't seen you in a while. How've you been? How are the others?"

"We're good. This is Enjolras, my husband."

Ernie smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you. So, what can I get for you two?"

Kim said, "Two ranch burgers, two orders of fries, and two chocolate milkshakes, please."

"Ok."

The two sat down at one of the tables, and Kim said, "You'll love it, Apollo."

She stood up, and said, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

He nodded, and she walked out.

(few minutes later)

She came back, and sat down. They ate, and then left.

(two weeks later)

Enjolras was downstairs cooking eggs, hoping that Kim would be able to eat, since she had been getting sick a lot. She came in, and as soon as she smelled the eggs, she ran to the bathroom, Enjolras running after her.

When she was finished, she stood up, and he said, "Come on, we're going home. Joly and Combeferre are going to take a look at you."

She nodded, and they teleported.

(few minutes later)

Kim was sitting on the hospital bed, with her brothers, Enjolras, Grantaire, Joly and Combeferre surrounding her. Joly said, "You're pregnant, Kim."

They all smiled, and Adam said, "Our little sister is gonna have a baby, Rocky. We're gonna be uncles."

Rocky nodded, and Enjolras said as he and Grantaire helped her up, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go home."

* * *

(two years later, the Enjolras' home)

Enjolras was sitting on the couch, holding a baby boy, saying as he bounced him on his knee, "Hey, baby boy, can you smile for daddy? Come on, Jason, smile for daddy."

The baby smiled, and Enjolras said, "There we go."

Kim came in, smiling, and he said as she sat down, "How was your day? Thenardier and his gang still bothering you?"

"No, sweetheart, they haven't bothered me in days."

Enjolras kissed her, and said, "I love you, Kim."

Kim smiled, and said, "I love you, too, Apollo."

THE END


End file.
